1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening tools, particularly to tools used for loosening and or tilling the ground to prepare the soil for planting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shovels, spades, and picks are currently used by gardeners to break up and loosen soil in preparation for planting. These tools will separate out generally planar portions of soil, and are generally not very efficient in breaking up and loosening the ground. Penetration of these tools into the ground is difficult requiring much effort. Attempting to aid penetration of a shovel into the ground by applying the users' weight on the blade head can be difficult because of a small foot rest area and an unstable base. Alternatively, motorized ground tilling machinery can be used, but this solution is not suitable for small projects because of the expensive and cumbersome equipment involved.
Leverage Digger Inc. shows an example of a garden tool that attempts to address the problem of having a larger foot rest area in the sales brochure of the Leverage Digger.TM.. However this tool has all of its tines in a straight row like a typical pitchfork. This tool will separate out generally planar portions of soil, and would not be very efficient in breaking up and loosening the ground. Also this tool does not address a problem of being unstable when the user places their body weight on the tool. If a stone or uneven compacted soil is encountered the tool could cause the user to loose their balance. When body weight is placed on the foot rest area the handle can be forced abruptly toward the user. This could cause injury to the user.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a stable platform for the user to use when transferring body weight to the tool.
Another object of the present invention is to more efficiently break up and loosen soil.